


i'm lost in your eyes again (but you don't seem to mind)

by froggieyama



Series: kagetsuki week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (they're in second year), Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Eyes, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, TsukiKage Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: after an argument, kageyama gets a taste of just how beautiful tsukishima's eyes are. he'll do anything to see them up close again
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: kagetsuki week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	i'm lost in your eyes again (but you don't seem to mind)

**Author's Note:**

> first day of the kagetsuki week!

Tobio had never really noticed how beautiful Tsukishima’s eyes were until they were the only thing he could see.    
  
They had fought, he didn’t really remember what about, but it had ended in Tsukishima yanking him up by his shirt, their faces close enough to touch. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words got caught in his throat.   
  
Tsukishima’s eyes, up close, were the most beautiful thing Tobio had ever seen. They were gold, he’d known that for a while, but he’d never noticed the flecks of brown that had settled at the bottom of his irises. Around the edges sat a thin line of a lighter brown, barely there. It faded in from the outside, dark gold warming into streaks of almost yellow, and the colour that found itself in the middle became Tobio’s favourite.

One of his eyes had two dark brown dots, right near the pupil. A pupil that was quickly dilating.

Tsukishima scrunched his eyes up and released Tobio, letting him fall back onto flat feet.   
“Idiot,” he muttered, though he continued to stare.   
“You’re the one that grabbed me,” Tobio grunted. He rubbed the back of his neck, aware of their kouhai watching their every move. 

“We’ll talk about this later.”

* * *

Tobio laid in bed that night, as he did many nights, mulling over Tsukishima. It was no secret that he’d been crushing, hard, since halfway through their first year, but he didn’t think he’d ever find the guts to confess. Unsaid words were easier to protect from Tsukishima. If he really wanted to, Tobio’s crush could completely destroy his reputation with a single snarky comment. He’d rather not take the risk.   
  
Besides, Tsukishima didn’t like him. Definitely not. 

He imagined the possibilities, leaning in to kiss Tsukishima, watching those eyes flutter shut at his touch. He thought about them opening after their first kiss, pupils dilated just like they were earlier that day. Oh how he wanted to wake up to those eyes.   
  
He shook his head and let out a muffled scream into his pillow.   
  
He needed to stop thinking about Tsukishima’s eyes immediately.

* * *

Weeks later, Tobio had still not gotten over Tsukishima’s eyes. He caught himself staring at almost every opportunity. He knew that Tsukishima wasn’t stupid, knew exactly how long he’d been staring for, but he couldn’t stop. Tobio even tried to pick another fight, but Tsukishima just shrugged him off.

One day, after practice, Tsukishima cornered him. His heart almost stopped as Tsukishima’s arm slammed the wall next to his head. Those piercing gold eyes dug into him, and he didn’t know how to act. He gulped.   
  
“You’re stupid,” Tsukishima smirked.   
“ _ Y-You’re _ stupid.”   
“I’m not the one incapable of keeping my eyes to myself.”    
  
Tobio’s heart pounded in his ears. Tsukishima’s eyes were a little darker than they were last time, and almost as close. His silence was deafening.    
  
“You know,” Tsukishima’s other hand found itself under Tobio’s chin, tilting his head up, “I never thought the King would fall for a peasant like me.”   
“I-I’m not the King anymore.”   
“Oh really, King? Because last time I checked you still think you can get away with anything. You know that I’m not dumb. So why did you think you could just stare at me all day?”   
  
Once again, no words managed to find their way from his lips, but they parted anyways. Tsukishima’s eyes travelled down, if only for a second. When Tobio grabbed Tsukishima’s collar, the taller boy took it as an unspoken plea.

He leaned in, pressing his lips so gently against Tobio’s. They were slightly chapped from the dry air, but warm nonetheless. They were exactly what he thought they’d be like. The taste, strawberries and the slightest hint of sweat, got him hooked instantly.    
  
Tsukishima pulled away. Tobio yanked him back again. He didn’t really know how to kiss, but he was definitely trying. Dizzy, he eventually took in a gasp of air. Tsukishima planted a kiss on his bottom lip.    
  
“You need to learn how to breathe when you kiss,” Tsukishima smirked.    
When Tobio opened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised to see Tsukishima’s wide pupils and wet lips. He wanted to kiss him again. The way his breath ripped out of his throat told him Tsukishima was right.   
“T-Teach me?”

  
Tsukishima stepped back, giggling. It made Tobio’s face go red.    
  
He reached a hand out, and Tobio took it, surprised at just how much bigger Tsukishima’s hands were than his.   
  
“You also need to learn how to flirt, but I guess I can help you with that too.”   
  
Tsukishima’s eyes had never looked more beautiful than when they were on him.

**Author's Note:**

> yes tsukishima did the kabe-don thing
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> come scream to me on twt at ollie_declan


End file.
